


Baked Goods

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drug Use, F/M, Forgive Me, I mean- she didn't know, Linda is a sweetheart, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Paranoia, Recreational Drug Use, What Have I Done, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: In which Shuri accidentally eats her roommate Erik's pot brownies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna make this longer but I missed my fam (y'all) so I just wanted to get it out ASAP. I hope you like it. It's a new series. As if I don't already have 2/3 other ones incomplete.

* * *

Shuri had slowly began adjusting to the fact that her roommate was a man who was considerably older than her. Their eight year age gap wasn't as weird as she'd expected it to be and Erik wasn't a creep of any sorts so that was great.

Initially, he'd just kept to himself but overtime, she found him speaking with her and offering his two cents on her various projects, he'd also gone to MIT so his stories and advice really helped her not make an ass of herself.

He was neat, unbelievably neat and ensured the living area and kitchen was always clean, his bedroom mimicked that and she often found him shaking his head in disdain whenever she complained about not being able to find something in the rubble of her bedroom.

And yea- the man was a beast in the kitchen. He credited his tenure in the army for his diverse flavour range, Shuri didn't care what he cooked or where it originated from but he seemed to have a story behind everything which made it all the more endearing.

But for all his positive traits, he had a few flaws. For example, his diverse range and insatiable appetite didn't just apply to food. He seemed to have a different woman in his room whenever Shuri had the displeasure of overhearing their escapades.

He played his videogames _waaaay_ too loud, yelling expletives into the headset and letting out exaggerated growls of annoyance whenever he'd lost. Thank God she'd made him a protective case for his controller, he had a tendency to hurl it angrily against the wall and she wasn't too fond of him spending their rent to return his gadgets. The man was a sore loser, he swore he only played those games to get a feel of the graphics as he'd been thinking of designing a game himself but his bouts of rage were abnormal for someone who was seemingly uninvested in the storyline. His behaviour was hilarious. Somewhat adorable.

What wasn't adorable, was his chronic marijuana habit.

He always seemed to be grinding weed and rolling joints, regardless of the hour. Not that she minded, she just couldn't stand the smoke and the smell of it. She complained incessantly and had even printed out a pamphlet listing the dangers of marijuana, she slid it under his bedroom door.

She'd received a pamphlet listing the benefits of the drug under her door within the hour.

He'd at least kept all his smoking on the balcony and even ensured that his hook ups did the same, she was grateful for that.

Speaking of things she was grateful for, a plate of freshly baked brownies sitting on the counter just begging to help her relieve the stress of the day.

She grabbed one and plopped down onto the couch, chewing it and revelling in the taste.

There were few things she loved more in this world more than chocolate, Erik knew this more than anyone and she was confused as to why he didn't tell her he was baking, but nonetheless she went back for a second.

She was on her third brownie when Erik had returned home.

"That you Erik?" She called out.

"Nobody else got a key," he answered sassily.

"You have so many friends, who knows.

"I don't have friends," he scoffed.

"I'm sure Linda will be crushed to hear that," Shuri chuckled.

"I hardly consider Linda a friend."

"Right, you just have loud coitus at all hours of the morning and she occasionally spends the nights."

"You sound a bit jealous Princess," Erik teased.

"Me? _Jealous,_ of you and Linda?"

"Of the fact that you're not getting any action."

"I'm not looking for any action. And if I were- you'd scare it away."

"I gotta look out for you, fam. Fucking pervs got only one things on their minds nowadays."

"What- _weed?"_ Shuri scoffed taking a bite of the brownie.

"Weed _yes,_ but they wanna- where'd you get that?" He asked gesturing to the brownie she was eating.

"You baked it?" Shuri scoffed.

"Wait.... You got it from the counter?"

"Yes.... Why?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Oh fuck." Erik groaned.

"Fuck? Why did you say fuck? Why is fuck your initial response?"

"How many did you eat Princess?"

"Uhm, three?"

"Fuck!" Erik swore loudly.

_"Why do you keep saying fuck?! What is wrong with you?!"_

"It's not me. It's about what's gonna be wrong with you," he spoke pushing her lightly to sit in the couch and taking the remnants of the brownie from her hand.

"Erik," she scolded.

"So yea remember how you hate me smoking in the house?"

"Yea?"

"Well- I got some cannabis oil-"

"ERIK!" She shrieked.

"Don't freak out!"

"DON'T FREAK OUT?! MY BRAIN IS MOST IMPORTANT FEATURE AND THEN YOU POISONED IT!"

"First of all- a guy just made some brownies. Maybe next time ask questions before you go crazy with eating them."

"I always eat your food without questioning you," she scoffed.

"You told me it was Linda."

"You were pissed, I didn't want you killing me in my sleep."

"Course I was pissed. I was looking forward to that shit."

"And this is your revenge isn't it?"

"It wasn't. But damn- recording this is gonna be fun."

"Erik! I will murder you!"

"Chill Princess, I'm not a total dick. I wouldn't record you doing _anything_ without your consent. Unless ya know- you fucking fall or some dumb shit."

"So what now?" Shuri sighed.

"Well now- we wait. I'm gonna cancel my date."

"You're cancelling your date? Why?"

"Someone's gotta watch your ass when you start tripping."

"Oh God..."

"Relax, it'll be good Princess. When you freak out like this is when you get a bad trip."

"Okay, relax. Relaxing," she sighed, sinking into the couch dramatically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is everything alright? Did something happen with Erik?"
> 
> "I think he's trying to kill me?"

* * *

Shuri sat on the couch, running her hands up her multicoloured leggings, seemingly mesmerised by them.

"You're awfully quiet, everything good over there?" Erik called from the kitchen.

"Huh huh, my legs are oddly soft. _Plush."_

"That's your leggings I imagine," Erik chuckled, setting his phone on the stand to start recording.

"I look like a rainbow."

"Pretty right?"

"Huh huh. Everyone should feel this pretty. I should make rainbow leggings- but for hands! And the rest of your body so you can be a rainbow all the time."

"Sounds like a solid plan. Imma take a shower. Sit tight."

* * *

Shuri sat in silence for a while before realising how odd she felt... Erik must have poisoned her she thought. Who was she going to tell? T'Challa was too far away.... She knew there was a reason he cancelled his date! He didn't want any witnesses. Well- he was sadly mistaken. Grabbing his phone, she noticed he was recording something. The sick bastard wanted to film her death. She needed to get help right away.

"Erik?" The sweet voice spoke, answering the phone.

 _"Hello?"_ She spoke quietly.

"Uhm- _Shuri?"_

_"Linda?"_

"Yes? You called _me."_

"Oh thank God."

"Is everything alright? Did something happen with Erik?"

" _I think he's trying to kill me?_ "

" _Kill you_? Why would he do that? He loves you," the older woman replied, a hint of jealousy coating her words.

"He poisoned me. You need to come quick."

"Are you on something?"

"I ate his poisoned brownies."

" _Oh sweetie_ ," Linda chuckled.

"Are you in on it?"

"No. No no no. Just Uh- sit tight. And act natural. I'll be right over."

* * *

"Everything cool?" Erik asked walking into the living room.

"Uh, yes. Everything is fine. Peachy. Okay. Content... How about you, you were in there for a while."

"I didn't think it was that long..."

"Right well perception is everything," she chuckled awkwardly.

Erik narrowed his brows in confusion. Wasn't she supposed to be high? Her pupils were dilated... She was acting strangely- well stranger. She wasn't high like she was when he left her.

There was a knock at the door and Shuri piped up.

"I'll get it!" She spoke, damn near sprinting towards the door.

Instead of letting Linda in, Shuri stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Is everything okay?" Linda asked.

"I'm poisoned, what do you think?"

"Here, drink this."

"Water?" Shuri asked, confused.

"I put the antidote in it. That way Erik won't find it suspicious when he sees you drinking it."

"How do you know what kind of poison he used?"

"I don't. It's a universal antidote. _Caribbean stuff, really good_."

Of course, it was just water and Linda was currently in possession of a tonic that'd help get down from her high, but she didn't know what the girl was allergic to. And God forbid, she got in trouble for actually poisoning her.

Shuri gulped down the water and then looked at Linda eagerly,

"What now?" She asked.

"Now, you take a nap."

"I- I do feel a bit drowsy."

"That means it's working, come on. Let's get you to bed."

Shuri nodded and allowed Linda to lead her to her bedroom where the older woman tucked her in.

"What if Erik tries to kill me again?"

"I'll distract him."

"What if he tries to kill _you?"_

"Valid point," Linda sighed. "Make space," she spoke climbing in with Shuri.

* * *

Erik found it odd when he saw his girlfriend and roommate disappear down the hall, it was even more odd when neither of them had left the room. Getting up to investigate, he saw Shuri cuddled up against Linda and was about to ask what was going on when Linda shushed him. 

"She thinks you poisoned her and it's a long story so bye and we'll talk when she wakes up. Or at least when she decides to let me breathe."

"Yea, okay," he chuckled, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- you can see that I begged for forgiveness in the tags. The forgiveness I beg for- is as a result of me wanting to possibly explore the possibility of polygamy. Make this an ot3... Aaahhh would you be down? Idek if I'M down. But lemme know what you think.


End file.
